


The Beautiful Truth

by lockewrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Wanda has a question and you have an answer. It just might not be what she expected.





	The Beautiful Truth

Wanda had been distant lately, more so than she sometimes was after a mission. Having been dating for almost six months you knew how to cheer her up when she got like this. As a member of the Avengers the two of you had bonded over your powers. You finding hers fascinating and her finding your ability to shape shift intriguing. It took you a long time to get used to your own abilities and you were still encouraging her to fully embrace hers.

She had been unusually quiet when you were with her but everyone had a mission that hit them hardest. Some missions were like that, affecting people in different ways. Avoiding you was something new though, and it worried you when she wasn’t her usual self after a few days. When she was usually like this you’d shift into things or people, trying to make her laugh. One time you were a talking cactus, another a hawk who constantly followed Clint around, your personal favorite memory was the time you turned into Tony and had a debate with him about the practicality of his suits. He was flustered and angry and you couldn’t help but laugh along with the rest of the team.

Yet none of your usual tricks seemed to work and it was worrying you. But finally you got a moment alone and away from the rest of the team to talk.

“What’s been going on? You’ve been distant, I’ve been shifting but that’s not working like it usually does.”

“It’s nothing” she tried brushing you off.

“It’s something. Look I understand if you don’t want to talk to me about it then at least talk to Nat or Steve”

“I don’t have anything to talk about”

“Wanda, you and I both know that’s not the truth. If it’s the mission that’s been bothering you then that’s all you have to say”

“It’s not that”

“Then what is it”

“Nothing. Really it’s nothing. But”

“But what”

“Do you think you could shift into someone for me”

“Of course, anyone in particular”

“Yes and no”

“Who?” she was getting nervous, something Wanda rarely ever was.

“My uh, well I guess, my perfect lover”

That wasn’t what you were anticipating but you’d agreed to the terms, as long as it wasn’t a member of the team it shouldn’t be awkward.

“Alright, describe them or give me the name”

“Me” she spoke firmly, still unsure of what you would do.

You nodded before focusing your energy on the transformation. It was still difficult to change without getting to worn out but you were handling it. After all, you’d gone most of your life not knowing how to control your powers.

“That’s not me.” she stated, anger radiating around her.

Looking in the mirror to see if you had messed up you only saw her looking back at you. Nothing was out of place, you were her exactly as she was standing before you.

“It is you. I haven’t changed a thing”

“I don’t look like that”

“Wanda you look exactly like this”

“I’m not perfect like that”

“Wanda, what do you me?”

“I don’t look like that. I’ve never looked like that”

“Except you do Wanda. This is you every time I look at you. You are perfect, I just never knew you didn’t see yourself as such”

Wanda still couldn’t believe it. Whenever she looked at herself she saw flaws, all of them. Seeing you before her, as her, somehow she didn’t see them. “That’s me?” 

“That’s you. And it’s going to be you every time you feel like this because anytime you feel like this you are going to tell me ok?”

“Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
